Tulipanes rojos
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: One-shot De una vez advierto que no tiene un final feliz 7n7r aunque no es algo trágico .-.


"Me voy a casar"

La voz que pronuncio aquellas palabras sonaba tan feliz que no pude decirle... no pude decirle que yo también lo quería.

Aquella mañana se notaba tan triste. había nubes grises sobre nosotros y en cambio él lucia radiante y lleno de vida. Aquello que a mi me faltaba después de haberlo escuchado. Se robo toda mi felicidad con esas cuatro palabras. En este mundo existe algo a lo que se le conoce como "monogamia" así que él dejara de pertenecerme cuando de el "si" frente a aquella chica vestida de blanco. Bueno... no es como si me hubiese pertenecido en algún momento...

-Buen día Athena

Mu de Aries estaba inclinado ante mí. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Rápidamente aparente tranquilidad y me dirigí a el como si fuera un día cualquiera.

-Buenos días Mu ¿Me harías un favor?

-Lo que usted ordene señorita

-¿Puedes dejarme sola hoy?

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo.

el desvió la vista de mi por la contrariedad de sus palabras.- Dijiste que lo que yo ordenara.

-Esa orden es la única que no es valida

-Entonces asesinarme

La ironía en la respuesta que le di era obvia. El no tenia ni la menor idea de como comportarse a veces conmigo. Se ponía tenso y contestaba como si toda palabra mía fuera ley, aun así siempre terminaba protegiéndome a pesar de lo que le dijera. Mu se parece mucho a él.

-Esa es otra orden que no puedo cumplir.

-Solo déjame estar un rato en el jardín de la casa de Afrodita ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, pero estaré vigilandola desde lejos.

-Vale... lo aceptare por hoy.

Camine despacio a ese lugar. Era un sitio claramente visible desde los aposentos de Athena. Era un lugar maravilloso casi comparable a los campos elíseos. Un sitio lleno de rosas que anteriormente eran venenosas. "un lugar perfecto para morir" fue lo que cruelmente me vino a la cabeza cuando vi a Afrodita sin vida en la batalla de las doce casas. Ese lugar ahora estaba a mi cuidado y el de otros caballeros que yo desconocía. Mas bien... nunca pregunte quien mas visitaba aquel lugar.

Me senté entre las flores y aspire el aroma de las roas. Seguro habría muerto si ese lugar aun fuera un peligro para la vida, pero ahora era totalmente inofensivo. Incluso las rosas blancas dejaron de ser peligrosas. Aunque en ese lugar casi no hay mas rosas que las rojas. Mire al rededor admirando la belleza del trabajo de Afrodita. Incluso yo me sorprendí la primera vez que vi ese pequeño jardín.

Arranque una flor que estaba maltratada. Seguro alguien paso y no se fijo en el daño que le había hecho. Es igual a mi.

-¿El se habrá dado cuenta en algún momento? Espero que nunca lo sepa... este lugar es mi sitio favorito por que el suele venir con mucha frecuencia.

Había agarrado una horrible maña desde que me escoltaban a todos lados. Hablaba sola durante mis cortos periodos de soledad.

Pude ver desde muy lejos a Mu. Desvié la vista de inmediato. Era cansado y molesto ser vigilada a cada momento. El solo estaba parado no muy lejos de mi posición, pero mantenía sus ojos fijos en mi, como si adivinara que muy en el fondo de mi ser tenia sentimientos y fuertes deseos por escapar de aquel santuario. Las veces que con éxito me he escapado del cuidado de mis santos termine sentada en este mismo lugar. Los jardines de la casa de Afrodita. si me atreviera a viajar mas me arriesgaría a que Shaka me encontrara. De el no puedo huir.

Seiya suele pasar por este jardín a cada rato. Pasa, lo observa un momento y luego se marcha. Incluso yo me pregunte por que, pero nunca le pregunte directamente, asi como nunca le dije lo que sentía por el.

Entonces mis ojos se fijaron en lo único que desentonaba en aquel jardín. En un espacio alejado de mi. No eran rosas rojas, tampoco blancas y de ninguna forma eran rosas.

Me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a aquellas flores.

-¿Que hacen aquí?

Observe detenidamente el jardín asegurándome de no pasar por alto la presencia de mas flores.

-Solo ustedes... ¿Por que?

Eran tulipanes rojos. No eran muchos y parecían haber sido plantados hace tiempo.

-Que cruel... los tulipanes rojos... seguro él los planto.

Me aleje de aquellas flores dispuesta a irme. No quise hacerme ilusiones de ninguna forma, incluso si solo eran cosas de mi imaginación no quería hacerlo.

-¿Saori?

Era imposible que yo olvidara esa voz. La forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre me confundía y me hacia ponerme nerviosa. No había una forma de huir sin que el lo notara y no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Tome mucho aire justo antes de voltear para encararlo.

-Buen día Seiya ¿Que haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿No deberias estar con algún santo dorado?

-Ah... eso.- De reojo pude visualizar a Mu que fingía no vernos.- Si te preocupa mi seguridad puedes ver a una estatua dorada parada no muy lejos de aquí.

Seiya miro en la dirección que señale.- ¿eh? ¿Ese es Mu? Ah... lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda. Esto de ser caballero me cambio mucho.

-Lo sé ¿Y bien? ¿A que venias?

-En realidad venia por ultima vez... no se lo digas a nadie, pero este era mi lugar preferido en el mundo.

-¿En serio? Vale... sera nuestro secreto.

-Por cierto... ¿Iras a mi boda?

Y ahí iba el a poner sal en la herida.

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada. Nos vemos.

De nuevo me puse en marcha, pero me detuve y mire de nuevo aquellas flores que destacaban.

\- Oye... ¿Los habías visto? Hay unos tulipanes rojos donde deberían haber rosas. Es curioso ¿no?

-Ah... si, en realidad... yo los plante. Hace bastante tiempo lo hice pensando en que alguien los vería. Ahora que los veo bien creo que fue una mala idea, por que estoy seguro de que no los vio a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo?

-Si... era algo que plante guiado por un tonto sentimiento, pero ya no es nada.

-Ya veo.

-Si...

-Nos vemos Seiya. Saluda a Miho de mi parte.

-De acuerdo.

Me aleje con pasos lentos y al salir de la casa aumente el ritmo. Mu me observo con una mirada lamentable. Parecía triste por algo.

Puedo decir que casi corrí de regreso a mi recamara por que me tomo menos tiempo del que me costo ir hasta allá.

El caballero dorado en ningún momento se aparto de mi. Lo observe y aquella mirada melancólica se había ido. Aun así después de que frenamos todo movimiento él seguía apartando la vista de mi y en cambio jugaba con sus manos como si no quisiera verme. Me hizo sentir patética. Una diosa dejándose influenciar por sentimientos humanos "¡Es inaceptable!" Seguro eso me dirían mis hermanos.

-Oye, Mu... ¿Lo habías visto?

-¿Disculpe?

-Hay unos tulipanes rojos en el jardín.

-Ah... esos los planto...

-Seiya

-Si, él dijo que los plantaría para usted... se veía muy emocionado cuando lo hizo, así que no lo detuve.

Me causo algo de gracia escuchar eso de Mu. "guiado por un tonto sentimiento" Eso era lo que él había mencionado, como si le doliera muy en el fondo. ¿Alguien que se va a casar había plantado flores para mi? "Seguro Seiya no lo sabe"

-Mu... ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿qué el los había plantado?

-No...

Aparte la vista de mi caballero.

-En el lenguaje de las flores los tulipanes rojos significan...

-Una confesión de amor.

Termino por completar la frase y de una forma a otra me dolió. "Seguro él no lo sabia" Si él en verdad lo hubiese sabido habría mantenido mis esperanzas por siempre.

-Seria problemático si él las planto a propósito...

-¿Quiere que las quite de ahí?

-No, déjalas...

"En verdad me gustan" No puedo decir eso.

Desde el primer segundo que paso después de decirme sobre su próximo matrimonio me destrozo completamente. Él se iría, no podía ser un santo ahora que formaría una familia. Y desde ese momento exprese mi deseo de hacer buenos recuerdos con el antes de que se marchara. Aun así... no pude estar ni un solo minuto con el debido a los santos dorados.

Aunque si puedo decir ahora que tengo un buen recuerdo de él. Aunque sea pequeño y no haya pasado aquí en Grecia.

En cierta ocasión donde nosotros peleábamos (como siempre) tardamos días, tal vez semanas en hablarnos e inesperadamente me encontró llorando en los jardines de la mansión. Yo creía que él nunca volvería a hablarme. Se veía molesto y parecía no importarle que yo estuviera llorando porque tenia mala cara.

Torpemente y con la cara completamente sonrojada le pregunte.

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Me causaba un gran temor perder a un buen amigo como Seiya. ¿Quien diría que terminaría cayendo en algo aun mas complicado con el?

Aun creo poder ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba mi cabeza diciendo

-¡Por supuesto que somos amigos!

Era un día nublado dela misma forma que lo era hoy. De la misma manera que en ese entonces el se veía feliz.

-Oye, Mu ¿Iras a la boda?

-Por supuesto.

-Ya veo

-Lo siento mucho señorita...

Mu solo me seguía viendo con la misma cara triste de antes y ya no lo aguantaba mas. Era como si señalara lo evidente.

-¿Por que te disculpas?

-Solo me dio la sensación de que debía hacerlo. ¿Usted ira a la boda?

-Claro, no puedo faltar... es la boda de un buen amigo mio.

Incluso si yo me desmoronaba por dentro me mantendría sonriendo al verlos dar sus votos. No era mentira... en verdad quería que Seiya encontrara la felicidad. Lejos de mi y de cualquier cosa que se relacionara con los caballeros y con Athena. Por que aunque mis sentimientos por el no se desvanecieran con el tiempo siempre podría verlo sonreir para luego escuchar de su boca las mismas palabras que en algún momento me hicieron feliz. "¡Por supuesto que somos amigos!"

* * *

 **Yo escribiendo a las 2:30 es algo de verdad extraño XD**  
 **Espero que les guste aunque es obvio que no tiene un final feliz para Athena ._.**

 **Lindo día.**


End file.
